Surprise
by fallinstars09
Summary: Ezra's girlfriend is coming home and he's got a surprise for her.


Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You know the rest of the drill

A/N: This is set in the ATF A/U. Also, the character Leah is mine own character. The song isn't mine either. Its sung by K-Ci & Jojo.

Leah unlocked her front door and sat her suitcase down in the entryway. She was so tired not to mention she had missed Ezra. She had been out of town in New York for the past two weeks and every minute she had hated it. Sure she loved her parents and that was why she had went in the first place, but two weeks was too long to be without Ezra. They had been together now for a year and a half. They had said 'I Love You' and they both meant it deeply. Ezra had moved into her house a couple of months ago and everything was perfect. Still was when she called him an hour ago from the airport to let him know she was on her way home.

Right now all she wanted was a hot bubble bath and then to feel Ezra's arms around her. Unfortunately, from the looks of things that wasn't going to happen. After a quick search through the house she deducted Ezra wasn't at home. 'Now, where the hell was he?' she wondered. She'd just talk to him an hour ago and he'd been home and said he couldn't wait to see her. She sat down in the recliner and noticed a note taped to the mantle above the fireplace. She got up, walked over to it, and read it.

My darling Leah,

As you may have guessed, I'm not home. I have a surprise for you. Please meet me at Inez's bar the moment you get home.

Love,

Ezra

"Well so much for my nice hot bubble bath." She said aloud.

She walked back into the kitchen, picked up her keys, and headed out the door. She was so tired and whatever Ezra was up to, it had better be good. She arrived at the bar twenty minutes later. All the lights were off except a small glow coming from one of the windows. She got out of her car and walked up to the door, but she stopped. She looked around and didn't see Ezra's car, maybe he took a cab. She pushed open the door and what she saw took her breath away.

The whole bar had candles placed throughout it with rose petals on the tables and some on the floor. Not to mention Ezra standing by the bar with two glasses of champagne sitting next to him and him in a tuxedo. Now she really was confused.

When Ezra heard the door open he turned around and smiled at Leah. It was one of those smiles that took Leah's breath away because his dimples were so big and so cute. When she looked into his eyes she saw all the love and passion he had for her. His emerald eyes had been one of the first things she'd noticed about him when they first met. They were so beautiful and seemed to show his soul through them.

"Hello, my dear." He said walking towards Leah carrying the two glasses of champagne.

"Hi." Was all she could say.

When he reached her he gently kissed her lips and smiled down at her.

"Welcome home. I take it you're surprised?"

"Yeah. What is all this?" She said taking a sip of the champagne.

"If you will follow me then I will show you. This is your welcome home gift, because I have missed you so much." He said taking her hand and leading her back to the bar.

He had missed her so much these past few weeks. He had hated it that he couldn't go with her, because of the case they were on. Luckily, though he had been thinking about something for a long time and now this had been the perfect time to put his plan into action. He had wanted to do this for so long, but couldn't find the right moment to do it, but now it was the perfect moment and he wanted it to be just that, perfect.

"While you were gone to New York, I heard this song on the radio one day and it reminded me so much of how I feel about you." He said as he pressed the play button on the stereo remote.

As the music begin to play he asked, "may I have this dance?"

Leah accepted and instantly recognized the song as K-Ci & Jojo's "Love Ballad". She listened to the words as she was held in Ezra's strong arms.

I have never been so much  
in love  
before  
what a difference  
a true love made in my life  
so nice so right  
lovin you made me something new  
that i've never felt  
never dreamed of  
somethings changed  
though it's not the  
feeling i had before  
oh it's much much more  
love  
i never knew that a touch  
could mean  
so much  
what a difference  
and when we walk hand in hand  
i feel  
so real  
lovers come  
and then lovers go  
that's what folks say  
don't they know  
they're not there  
when you love me  
hold me and say you care  
and what we have is much more than they could see

When the song ended Ezra leaned his head down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. He wanted it to go so much further, but not right now, he had one more thing to do. He slowly pulled apart from her and went back to the bar. He leaned over the bar and grabbed something from under it and walked back to her. She couldn't see what he had in his hands because they were behind his back when he got back to her his southern drawl was more pronounced because of his low tone.

"Leah before I met you I…I didn't know what love truly was. I had always kept my emotions in check and not let them show. Until you came a long, you taught me how to love and what it felt like to be loved. For that, I am forever grateful. You mean so much to me and I know that I couldn't live my life without you in it. I love you with all my heart and soul." He said quietly.

After he said this he got down on one knee and pulled the velvet box from behind his back and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring. It had a diamond in the middle and was surrounded by tiny little sapphires.

"Leah, will you marry me?" He said looking up into her hazel eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you." She said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

Ezra rose and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with all his love flowing through that one single kiss. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, Leah." He whispered.

"I love you, too Ezra." She said as another tear escaped down her cheek.

He moved his hand up to the side of her cheek and gently kissed her tear away with his soft lips. Then he held her in his strong arms for what seemed like forever. She was so glad to be home and in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her.

The End

__


End file.
